Heaven Knows
by thatonecrazyrose19
Summary: Aurora Davids? That's me. Who am I? I'm a fifteen year old kid destined for some kind of greatness, or so I'm told. I must follow the path my parents laid out for me and learn to become an exorcist that even Satan would fear. However, knowing what I must do and actually seeing what must be done in my life is the hard part. And the obstacles that seem to be don't make it any easier.


So, sometimes I really have to question my reasoning behind things.

I mean, for one, I have a story already twenty-five chapters long (_Finding Me _if you'd like to check it out) and another story I just began and technically put on the backburner because on focusing on my main story.

And yet here I am, writing about things that don't pertain to either of my two stories, a Blue Exorcist fanfic nonetheless. My goodness, sometimes I really need to slow down on things.

Way to go me jumping the gun.

Ah, well, when inspiration hits you, one should really take it and run with it, I guess.

Anyways, do enjoy my story. Happy reading. ^.^

[Forgive me if I end up stalling on this one for a while. I just . . . needed to put my inspiration into words and decided if I had any takers, I'd keep it up. I've found that I've gotten quite comfortable with prologues.]

* * *

Prologue: Heaven Knows

* * *

It was funny because it was unexpected – a long, dreadfully forgotten memory.

Perhaps it was even more farcical due to the fact that in its time period, it was scorned and reviled by citizens.

And somehow that humorous monstrosity involved . . . someone so simple, so plain.

So . . . me.

* * *

There are two types of demons in the world: the ones inside of us, plaguing our minds with nightmares, wreaking havoc on our spirits – our souls – and then there are actual demons, the ones who haunt the night, the frightening ones that feed off of fear, of doom and of evil.

When one moves to search up demons in a moment of curiosity, one probably does not find much. I mean . . . It's a pretty dark tale, even the simplest ones of demons. To actually sit down and find information – a great splurge of factual, insightful evidence – one probably must sit down and read _Dante's Inferno_ and learn about the seven levels of Hell, commonly referred to as Gehenna.

However, all that was just rehashed above (^) sounds rather dull to me. Maybe not to you, but I'm more of a man, or really, _woman_, of just actions. So, the real question is: How does one go far enough to uncover the truth of demons, demonology and the darkness that actually inhibits our world, Assiah?

The real problem is: People can't even begin to fathom how to answer that.

What's scarier is the idea that demons already walk among us, watching our movements, awaiting our beck and call. And what's worse is . . . they could be impersonating as humans, pretending to be one of _us._

"_Human beings, we have dark sides; we have dark issues in our lives. To progress anywhere in life, you have to face your demons."_

Ironic that we, the people of the world, have demons, dark sides and hidden, vile agendas of our own whilst the actual things run amok, creating mayhem wherever they go.

However, "demons" carry quite the malevolent connotation. In Greek Mythology, especially according to Homer, "daemons" carried quite the benevolent connotation and were viewed on a positive note. Time, religion and change have all led to an unseen and unknown future.

A future people like me live in.

* * *

I've probably frightened those of the weaker hearted and less strong-willed. Please do forgive me. Understand that I, no matter how involved and terrifying it may be, live for the conceptualities of demons and the dark.

Who am I?

Well, and this may come as a "bit" of a surprise, but I'm your average fifteen year old girl. I have long, blonde hair, which ends at around my waist with died tips of green and black. Why that style? Because when a girl is given the chance to be even the slightest bit eccentric, I say, "Why not?" I'm a good height for an American girl, that height being five foot seven and a half. And quite possibly, the weirdest thing about me is my eye color: aurora gold.

I guess that's where I got my namesake from. All from my wonderfully creative, and positively, terrifically . . . dead parents.

My name is Aurora, Aurora Davids.

And I was born and raised to keep on my family's long line of work:

Exorcism.

* * *

A/N: And here it is: my prologue.

I have no idea why this came to me, or why at this hour, but I like this story.

I hope you guys will as well.

Reviews welcomed.

xoxoxo


End file.
